xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiaotzu
Chiaotzu is a white-skinned, red-cheeked little Human who appears in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the animes Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, also making short cameos in Dragon Ball GT. He is the constant companion to Tien Shinhan, his best friend, and along with Tien, he was one of Master Shen's students. History Five years after the defeat of Piccolo Jr., after learning that Goku sacrificed his life to defeat the saiyan Raditz, Chiaotzu is summoned along with Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha and Yajirobe to train at Kami's Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. After completing Kami's training, he then continues to train with Tien until the Saiyans arrive on Earth. As Tien and Chiaotzu make their way to the battlefield, Tien requests that Chiaotzu stays behind. Chiaotzu begins insisting that he too has trained hard, thus earning his right to participate in the fight. Tien continues to pressure Chiaotzu into staying, however Chiaotzu refuses and continues with Tien along to the battlefield. Both Chiaotzu and Tien arrive at the battlefield prior to the fight beginning, but just before Yamcha does. Despite the Z Fighters agreeing with Vegeta to challenge the Saibamen one at a time, Chiaotzu and Gohan do not get their chance to take on any of the Saibamen. After Yamcha is killed by a self-destructing Saibaman, and the remaining Saibamen were destroyed by Krillin and Piccolo, Nappa decides to challenge the Z Fighters himself. Whilst he powers himself up, Chiaotzu attempts to use his Telekinesis attack on Nappa, but he proves too strong for the attack to have any effect. As Nappa finishes powering up, he charges at Tien and proceeds to cut off his left arm. Chiaotzu is horrified, as he sees the mighty Saiyan brutally attacking his best friend before his eyes. After Krillin recovers from the aftershock of a Blazing Storm from Nappa, he looks around in fear that Chiaotzu was taken out by the blast. Vegeta tells Nappa to look behind him, as Chiaotzu latches himself upon Nappa's back, thus making himself a living bomb. The gigantic Saiyan struggles to remove him. After Chiaotzu telepathically says goodbye to Tien, he detonates and kills himself, in a hopeful attempt to save his friends. However, Nappa surprises the Z Fighters by smugly reappearing from the smoke unfazed, and with a small amount of damage being done to him. Tien and Krillin are then left in anger at the fact that Chiaotzu's attack did not faze Nappa at all, and thus Chiaotzu's suicide attack was in vain. Because of the influence of Kami, after he perished, Chiaotzu's body was regenerated by Kami and was allowed to train on King Kai's planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha. On King Kai's planet, King Kai tells Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did, and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received. Chiaotzu, along with Tien and Yamcha, remains on King Kai's planet and learns of everyone's (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Dende and Piccolo fused with Nail) mighty struggle with the evil tyrant Frieza on planet Namek. In a filler scenario, he defeated Guldo of the Ginyu Force with relative ease. He is eventually wished back to life a second time along with Tien by a wish made to Porunga. After returning to Earth, Chiaotzu and Tien go into solitude, training in the mountains. For reasons unexplained, both Chiaotzu and Tien do not make their appearances in this saga. It can be assumed however that they were both also possessed by the Black Water Mist, and also later changed back to their normal states by the Sacred Water like almost everybody else on Earth. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – This is the ability to fly using one's ki. Chiaotzu appears to have no trouble controlling his energy and is able to float in the air for longer periods of time than most others. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Psionics - Chiaotzu's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Drill Attack – Chiaotzu is able to spin rapidly and launch himself headfirst at his opponent. He uses this attack several times against Krillin in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga. This is an anime only move. * Dodon Ray – One of the best techniques of Crane School. It is a powerful energy beam shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill Krillin during the match. ** Dodon Barrage – The user overwhelms the opponent with repeated, rapid-fire blasts from the tip of their finger. Used against Krillin. ** Super Dodon Blast – A more powerful version of the Dodon Ray which requires the user to charge it up. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill his opponent. * Mimicry – Both Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan have shown the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using his Kamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. Chiaotzu uses it to copy the Saibaman Bomb and used it on Nappa. ** Farewell, Mr. Tien – A suicide attack where Chiaotzu makes himself a living bomb. He uses this technique on Nappa in a desperate attempt to kill him, but Nappa survives with little damage being done to him. ** Afterimage Technique – This is a technique that consists in disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. Chiaotzu is shown doing this technique along with Tien, Krillin and Yamcha whilst jogging through a forest on their long journey to Korin's Tower.12 He also uses this technique in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. * Telepathy – Chiaotzu can speak with his targets mentally. Telekinesis – Chiaotzu can manipulate objects in his environment through mental power. He uses this technique at Tien's request to rearrange the number tags at the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments in order to study their opponent's fighting styles, and to stop bullets from aMercenary Clan while he was searching for the Dragon Balls with Master Roshi. He can use it on opponents that are not too strong for him to control. The effects on opponents include paralysis, and directly attacking their internal organs, as revealed in both the manga and the anime. * Psychic Attack – Chiaotzu directly attacks his opponent with his psychokinesis. Chiaotzu converts his psychic power into energy by holding out his palms and forming a small bubble of ki. It is used to defeat Guldo in the anime, and in an attempt to destroy theTree of Might the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Also used in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, the Raging Blast games, and Dragon Ball Heroes. * Psychic Rock Throw – Chiaotzu can use his psychic powers to unearth large rocks and launch them at his opponent. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast''. * Psychic Spark – One of Chiaotzu's telekinetic technique in the Raging Blast games. Battles * Chiaotzu vs. Krillin * Chiaotzu vs. Cyborg Tao * Chiaotzu vs. Yamcha (Anime only) * Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Yamcha vs. Scarface and Shorty (Anime only) * Chiaotzu vs. Nappa * Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha vs. Piccolo (Anime only) * Chiaotzu vs. Guldo (Anime only) * Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan vs. Lakasei and Rasin * Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo vs. Turles Screenshots TienAndChiaotzuUntilWeMeetAgain.png Inoshikacho.png Dragon Ball Kai (2014) Episode 65 0389.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Political Leaders Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Earthling Category:Telepath Category:Telekinesis Category:Aura Reading Category:Veterans Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Energy Projection Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Acrobatics Category:Z Fighters Category:Hypnosis Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Resurrected Category:Retired Category:Psychic Category:Mimicry Category:Valhalla Category:Souls Category:Turtle School Category:Crane School Category:Special Forces Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Shonen Jump Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Murdered Category:Building Buster Category:Alumni Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Psychic Link Category:Humans Category:Emperor Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Humans Category:Universe 7 Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Age